


That makes two of us...

by Lexa_Foxly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/M, Get Together, M/M, Panic Attack, Scheming Isabelle, still suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Foxly/pseuds/Lexa_Foxly
Summary: Jace Lightwood was going to kill his sister, if he managed to make it out of the closet without needing to go to the hospital.In other words, Izzy locks Jace and Simon in a supply closet and refuses to let them out until Jace admits his feelings for Simon but she’s unaware that Jace has a fear of tight dark spaces. Somehow, Simon calms him and the truth comes out.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Jace Lightwood/Simon Lewis, JiMon - Relationship, Mentions of Alec/Magnus - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	That makes two of us...

That Makes Two Of Us

Jace Lightwood was going to be without a sister soon, he slammed his fist against the closet door again and shouted “Isabelle! Open this damn door-!”

He felt the terror bubbling in his stomach and was fighting to push it down, he knew he wouldn’t stay mad at her. He knew she wasn’t aware of his fear of small dark spaces but for the moment, he was furious. 

He was furious because he knew why she’d locked him in here in the first place, the object of his affections was sitting on a crate of some sort behind him, he regretted ever telling Izzy about his feelings for Simon Lewis.

He continued to pound on the door, his fist starting to hurt from the force behind it. He wasn’t letting her win this. 

“Jace...” Simon’s soft, concerned voice was what brought him back down to the ground, his mind left blank for one blissful moment before the darkness in the closet seemed to grow thicker around them. 

Simon had never seen his panic attacks, Jace had made sure of it but he did know about them, he knew his deepest secrets and his darkest fears because sharing a dorm with someone for three years and then an apartment for the last year meant you learned things about each other.

“Jace,” Simon said again and he felt a warm hand slip over his still enclosed fist, gently prying his fingers out of the tense ball they were in. His fingers sliding into the spaces between his, a perfect match. Jace wasn’t fast enough at pushing his thoughts down then, as he thought about how their hands fit together like they where made too. 

“Breathe in,” Simon said softly and stepped closer too him, right into his personal space. So close, that he could smell a hint of Simon’s special cologne, reserved for events like the one they’d been at. Mango, he thought distinctly. “Breathe out...” 

It was the small things that had Jace falling for Simon, faster and harder every day. The way his eyes lit up when he was talking about Star Wars or the marvel universe, how kind and trusting he was- a picture of good in a world full of bad. 

He loved how his nose crinkled when he read and how he sang in the shower, the same song without fail, a song Jace hated up until they moved in together but one that was exactly what Jace imagined he would sing. Everything about Simon made him crazy, a feeling he hadn’t felt at such a massive scale before settling in his stomach. Because if someone could make him love Anaconda by Nickie Minja, they had to be some type of special.

Because he knew what Love was, he loved his siblings and his parents....he loved Valentine...despite the fact that his adoptive father before the Lightwoods had ruined him in unimaginable ways. But nothing, had surpassed the love that was growing for Simon, every day it expanded and pulsed and left him warm. 

“Steady yourself,” Simon said softly “Are you okay with me touching you?” He asked sweetly, ready to pull back at any moment. And Jace fell even more because that was just like Simon, so thoughtful and caring. He gently nodded and he felt Simon’s arms wind around his waist, pulling him closer. 

He immediately felt himself relax there, with Simon’s arms around him. His terror started to melt away, replaced by comfortable warmth. 

He felt the words bubbling up in his throat, forcing themselves out of his mouth in the quietest voice he’d ever had. Jace Lightwood wasn’t a quiet person but this admission, this simple sentence made his voice drop into a hushed whisper against Simon’s suit jacket “I’m in love with you-“

He felt Simon tense immediately after they escaped and he immediately hated himself, immediately wanted to take it back. Surprisingly though Simon relaxed just as fast as he tensed “that makes two of us-“

Uncontrollable joy filled him and he shifted to lock eyes with Simon, who had already started rambling in the quiet darkness around them. “I meant I’m in love with you, not I’m in love with myself- that would be kinda self indulgent- I mean I do love myself but I’m not in love with myself, this isn’t Glee and I’m not Sue Sylvester...I’m not about to marry myself or anything- although I guess she did that more out of loneliness then-“

Jace laughed, soft and sincere before he suddenly leaned down to kiss him. Finally sealing their lips together. He’d daydreamed and fantasized about it so many times but actually doing it, it wasn’t magical. It wasn’t an explosion of fireworks or a fairy tale love. It was better then that, it was a gathering of heat in him...a soft flutter in his heart and a moment of breathless realization. It was real. Not the sugar coated type of Love he read about in the comics, it was a sincere feeling of comfort and trust. The best feeling in the world if you asked him. 

When he pulled away, Simon made a noise of disagreement and immediately dived in for another, Jace was more then happy to oblige. He pushed Simon up against the wall, shoving brooms and mop buckets out of the way in his haste to get there. What had started out as a sweet hesitant kiss turned into a kiss of pure intensity, a seering heat and an over flow of feelings that had been years in the making. 

At that moment the closet door swung open, light spilling over them and forcing them to pull away for air. Isabelle and Raphael where standing at the door. Raph looked unbothered at finding them so close together and Isabelle looked down right victorious “your welcome,” she said simply and adjusted her purple bridesmaid dress “now fix your ties boys, we have a wedding to get back too. Unless you want Magnus killing us all for leaving early.” She swept her dark curled hair over her shoulder, slid her hand into her boyfriends and strode off.

Simon grinned cheekily at him and he felt his heart flutter again “it’s only been ten minutes,” he said shyly “I’m sure they wouldn’t miss us for another ten or fifteen....do you think-“

“Yeah I do,” Jace smirked and pulled the closet door shut again. He made sure it was unlocked from the other side before doing so, his fear of small dark places all but gone as he pressed the love of his life up against the wall and kissed him breathless. 

Needless to say, he wasn’t mad at his sister anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves! I really hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave feedback or kudos! Stay amazing! ❤️


End file.
